Tóxico
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Una mirada tóxica sobre la relación entre Draco y Astoria. Viñeta.


**Discliamer**: Absolutamente nada del fascinante mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es de Rowling. Yo hago esto únicamente porque me encanta escribir y no recibo nada a cambio, salvo algún que otro review.

**Summary**: Draco y Astoria. Astoria y Draco. Los únicos ingredientes necesarios de la receta para un amor demasiado tóxico.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje, violencia... Pero nada del otro mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tóxico<strong>_

—¿Borracho otra vez? —escupió Astoria.

El acusado no respondió nada. Avanzó con paso errático hasta alcanzar la cama de sábanas blancas sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su esposa. Pero Astoria no se lo iba a dejar pasar así de fácil. Llevaba puesto un camisón negro y estaba cruzada de brazos en la puerta del baño. Observaba a Draco con reproche, ira e impotencia.

—Puedo oler el Whisky de Fuego. Y estoy parada en la otra punta de la habitación, Draco. De nada sirve que te hagas el desentendido —insistió, furiosa.

Finalmente el hombre alzó la cabeza en un gesto vago y clavó sus ojos, fríos como la plata, en los de su esposa. Había algo de cansancio en su mirada, pero no el suficiente como para tumbarse sobre el colchón sin una discusión previa. Draco y Astoria siempre discutían, era su rutina. Era la única manera en la que podían comunicarse en un matrimonio no consentido, arreglado únicamente en base a un banal intento por parte de sus familias de mantener la pureza de sangre…

—Si ya conoces la respuesta, no entiendo qué sentido tiene hacer la pregunta —apuntó, mordaz—. Sí, estoy borracho —agregó, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Tienes un problema con eso? ¿Te molesta? Los sillones de la mansión son más cómodos de lo que te imaginas…

Astoria bufó, ofendida, y en un par de zancadas acortó la distancia que la separaba de su esposo. Con una mano Draco intentaba desabrocharse los pantalones, mientras que con la otra intentaba buscar su varita, la cual no sabía dónde había dejado. Astoria la divisó en el piso, a escaso metro de él, pero no le dijo nada.

—Mira, Draco, yo tampoco soy feliz con este matrimonio —dijo por primera vez en voz alta. Normalmente no decían que no eran felices, pues sus acciones hablaban por sí solas—. Pero ahora tenemos un hijo. Tenemos que hacer que esto funcione.

Durante unos segundos Draco cerró los ojos, aparentemente arrepentido. Si había algo que agradecía de su relación con Astoria, era su hijo, el pequeño Scorpius. Desde que el niño había nacido, Draco había estado intentando hacer las cosas bien. Por él. Pero, a veces, ni siquiera su primogénito era razón suficiente como para mantenerse sobrio. Después de todo, tenía sus razones para beber. Todos en el mundo mágico lo miraban como la escoria que había salido airosa de la sentencia contra los mortífagos gracias a la generosidad de Harry Potter. Y, además, estaba atrapado en un matrimonio que no había solicitado, con una mujer que no amaba…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó entonces Astoria.

Instintivamente, Draco se llevó una mano al cuello de su camisa, donde sabía tenía las marcas de un labial rojo demasiado barato…

—Baja la voz —le ordenó a su mujer—. Me duele la cabeza.

Astoria se sintió tentada de tomar su varita y castrar al hijo de puta, pero en su lugar se plantó frente a él y estampó la palma de su mano derecha contra su mejilla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la cabeza de su esposo casi da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

—Escúchame bien —chilló, apuntándolo con el dedo—. Yo no soy tu puta, soy tu esposa. Y te guste o no, es tu deber respetarme…

Pero Astoria fue incapaz de acabar su frase. Draco había reaccionado ante la cachetada y había tomado a su esposa de la muñeca con fuerza. Se puso de pie y la empujó contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, y Astoria pudo sentir el aroma a alcohol que emanaba de Draco con una potencia aún mayor.

—Escúchame bien _tú_ —puntualizó Draco—. Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir ponerme una mano encima, porque será la última vez.

—Suéltame —le exigió ella.

Draco pegó más su cuerpo al de su mujer y con el mentón recorrió su mejilla, hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Astoria.

—No me apetece —le susurró, mientras colaba su mano libre por debajo del camisón de ella, acariciándole la parte interna del muslo.

La reacción de Astoria fue rápida. Logró zafarse del agarre de Draco y le arañó el rostro. Él gritó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que sangraba levemente. Antes de que Astoria saliera de la habitación la tomó del cabello y la lanzó al suelo. Ella intentó patearlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente ágil. Draco se le subió encima y soportó estoicamente una segunda cachetada que, en la mejilla lastimada, le dolió dos veces más que la anterior.

Ya no sentía en su cuerpo el efecto adormecedor del alcohol. Ahora su sangre bullía, ardiente, quemando y despertando todo su cuerpo. Debajo de él Astoria forcejeaba, con las mejillas encendidas y una mirada cargada de odio. Entonces Draco no lo pensó y, a pesar de la reticencia de su esposa, logró unir su boca con la de ella. La besó con pasión desenfrenada, con fiereza incontenible. Le mordió el labio, haciéndola sangrar, al tiempo que ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él.

Y de repente fue Astoria quien tomó el control del beso, de la situación entera. Fue ella quien le arrancó la camisa y buscó, lasciva, la manera de quitarle esos pantalones que a él ya le apretaban tanto. Pero fue él quien le quitó el camisón, la tomó con firmeza de los muslos y la tiró a la cama. Y así, de un segundo a otro, pasaron del odio al amor, del rechazo al deseo. Porque ésa era la única manera en la que parecían funcionar, y la única manera en la que lo seguirían haciendo.

Porque disfrutaban más un arranque de pasión cuando iba mezclado con delirio y vehemencia, cuando el dolor y el placer se mezclaban de tal manera que les resultaba imposible identificarlos.

Draco y Astoria. Astoria y Draco. Los únicos ingredientes necesarios de la receta para un amor demasiado tóxico.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Tenía ganas de escribir algo así desde hace rato. Hoy me senté, dispuesto a producir finalmente algún tipo de texto, y salió esta viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones, críticas o lo que sea. (Por cierto, me sentí tentado de escribir el lemmon, pero como no soy bueno en eso preferí dejarlo a su imaginación xD).

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
